


Kyss Mig

by lilolilyrae



Category: Kyss Mig | With Every Heartbeat (2011)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Getting Back Together, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: The open-endedness of this film annoyed me since I watched it for the first time with idk 12? So here's what happens after Mia followed Frida to the coast.





	Kyss Mig

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently having the film playing in the background, and on the one hand I rly want to watch it, but on the other hand I wanted to write this before I forget the idea again, and as I gotta get up early tomorrow I can't finish the film anyways soooo writing it is.  
> Hope you enjoy!

_She looks up from where she's sitting by the sea_

_Sees her_

_Smiles._

"Friday?" Mia dares to whisper.

"You came" It's neither statement nor question- maybe it is the surprise. 

"I had to" Mia still whispers, then she catches herself. "I don't mean- what I want to say is, I wanted to. I chose to. For myself, and for- for us, if you'll still have me."

Frida doesn't need to decide. There's a reason she let Mia the possibility to follow her. She just hadn't thought the other would actually come, but now that she's there...

"Come here"

Mia steps closer, cautiously, then sitting down next to her maybe not so former lover.

Fridas hand comes up, gently framing her face. "You came." She repeats, more certain this time.

"Yes" Mia raises her hands, one covering Fridas on her own cheek, the other mirroring the gesture on Frida. "Will you come home with me? Or go anywhere else, together?"

Instead of an answer, Frida leans in, and their lips meet. 

Mia lets out a gasp, almost as surprised as during their first kiss, but much less shocked and a lot more euphoric. 

After what feels like an eternity and no time at all, they break apart, and Mia notices how her hand has moved to Frida's neck, while Frida is holding her close by the waist.

"I think," Frida starts answering her question from earlier, "I think I will go home with you, if you're ready to face the others"

It's sort of a test, she knows, to see whether she really means it. Mia knows she can, will, pass it this time. There's nothing stopping them anymore. 

"With you, I'm ready for everything." 

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this to be a drabble because that's like an excuse to write way too short ficlets but then I was like fuck it it's ten pm and my braincells are dead, I'm writing the damn kiss no matter what and then good night. 
> 
> If anyone else enjoyed this, kudos and comments would make me very happy!


End file.
